Client applications, such as those used to perform management, consulting, collaborative, etc. services, often use a complex set of resources and personnel to serve a client's needs. The resources and personnel needed to meet a client's needs may vary throughout a particular business process. With today's business and technology requirements, creating a cost-effective collaboration infrastructure that effectively monitor's a project team's progress, collectively and individually, and that identifies and leverages a business' best personnel and resources for a given project can be challenging. There also exists a need for an improved user interface to more effectively and efficiently capture action and event data generated by users and especially those interacting with other parts of a computer system.